Centre de redressement
by Liamene
Summary: Dans un camp pour délinquant, Aomine est obligé d'allé voir son psycologue Kuroko. Cependant, c'est de loin la chose la moins embétante qu'il soit obligé de faire !


**Pairing** : Aomine x Kuroko

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

 **Note** : Attention, ceci est un Lemon ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas trop cela devraient pas rester dans le coin ;)

Ceci dit, voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom que je ne peux plus lâcher depuis quelques jours ! J'ai hésité pour le pairing car beaucoup m'inspirent énormément et voilà ce qui est tombé à la fin. Pas très original je sais !

Mais bon, je vais écrire un autre lemon pour ce recueil d'OS donc si vous avait une idée ou une envie spécial dites le moi ;)

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Allez dépêche toi ! On va pas y passer toute la journée ...

En grognant un juron, Aomine ignora le médecin et n'accéléra pas l'allure. Ca lui faisait vraiment chier de se retrouver là encore une fois alors qu'il avait, enfin, réussir à s'en échapper. La prochaine fois, il faudra réellement qu'il fasse plus attention mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas se contenir. Tous ces couloirs, toutes ces salles, tous les beaux discours qu'on allait encore lui dire; il les connaissait par coeur. Pourquoi est ce que ces fichus médecins ne voulaient pas comprendre !? Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de le changer.

Et puis, il ne pouvait vraiment pas les supporter. Surtout celui-là ! Celui qui était en train de gentiment l'amener - ou plutôt le ramener - chez son "psy". Ce sale Hyuga qui se faisait toujours un malin plaisir à le "remettre à sa place". Non, décidément, il ne les aimait pas du tout. Sauf peut être une ou deux rares exceptions. De toute manière, c'était cet endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas flairer. Tout puait ici. Les chambres étaient petites, il n'y avait ni télé, ni ordi, ni mal-bouche et, impossible de se faire une nana ou de se mater un bon porno tranquille. Nan. C'était presque une prison.

En soupirant bruyamment, Aomine se forçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se consolait à l'idée qu'il allait retrouver son petit chouchou. Haha ! Ouais ... Ce gars lui avait manqué. Heureusement pour lui on ne l'emmenait pas voir l'éducateur Kise car lui, il ne pouvait pas le voir non plus. Peut être qu'ils l'enverraient chez lui plus tard ? Après le repas infecte ...

Le garçon releva la tête quand le médecin ouvrit la porte de la petite salle du psychologue. C'était presque sa deuxième chambre cette salle tellement il y avait passé du temps. Il y connaissait tous les objets, toutes les odeurs et toutes les couleurs. Il pouvait même dire qu'il s'y sentait à l'aise. Peut être même que c'était le seul endroit qu'il appréciait dans tout ce foutu établissement. A l'intérieur, le psychologue était en train d'écrire sur son bureau avec son joli stylo plume et ses lunettes noires. Ses cheveux bleus cachaient complètement ses yeux mais Aomine pouvait parfaitement bien devinait qu'elle tête il faisait en cet instant tellement il avait passé du temps avec lui. Sans attendre qu'on lui dise quoi que se soit, il prit place dans le moelleux fauteuil en face du bureau du psychologue.

En même temps, la tête de celui-ci se releva et, quand il vit Aomine, son visage afficha une grande deception que le délinquant ignora. En soupirant bruyamment, Hyuga lança un regard noir au basané. Vraiment, il ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Avant de sortir il s'adressa au psychologue :

\- Je te le laisse Kuroko !..

Quand la porte fut refermer derrière lui, il eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se regardaient sans dire un mot. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais, cela avait fait chier Aomine de voir autant de déception sur le visage de Kuroko. A vrai dire, il était peut etre la seule personne au monde qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir mais, le basané était comme ça ! Il décevait tout le monde et il en était parfaitement conscient. D'habitude il s'en foutait royalement d'ailleurs mais là, il ne savait pas quoi dire au psychologue et se sentit presque coupable. Finalement, Kuroko prit la parole :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Aomine ?

Oooh ... Cette question. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y répondre. Cela allait encore plus décevoir le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. En regardant un peu plus vers le bas et en passant sa main sur sa nuque, pour se la masser machinalement, il répondit :

\- Et bien ... Tu sais ... C'est ... Comme d'habitude quoi.

\- Et donc ?

Kuroko savait très bien que le plus grand n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails mais, il était important que cela sorte de sa bouche.

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Ils m'ont bousculé, se sont pas excusés et du coup ... Voilà.

\- Finit ta phrase.

\- Oh putain ! Fait chié ! Je leur ai cassé la gueule ! Je les ai défoncé du mieux que j'ai pu ! T'es content maintenant ?!

Le regard de Kuroko était impassible mais, maitenant, celui d'Aomine était déformé par la colère. En soupirant, le petit passa ses mains sur son visage et se le frotta doucement tout en enlevant ses lunettes. Qu'allait il faire de lui ? N'y avait il pas moyen de le sauver de sa violence ? Après tout le travail qu'il avait fait ensemble le psychologue se sentit décourager. Pourtant, il devait reprendre courage. Il fallait qu'il arrive à changer cette panthère sauvage.

\- Donc tu les as tabassé parce qu'ils t'ont bousculé ?

\- Sans s'excusés, ouais.

\- Dis moi Aomine, si cela avait été moi, tu m'aurais aussi tabassé ?

\- Bah non t'es fou ou quoi ?

\- Donc eux mais pas moi.

\- C'est pas la même chose.

\- Ah bon ? Explique moi.

\- Bah toi, t'es comme un pote, tu vois ? Je tabasse pas mes potes.

\- Ok. Et tu peux pas essayer d'imaginer que c'est tes potes ? Ou des potes de potes ? Comme ça tu évites de les tabasser et tu ne te retrouves pas ici. Je sais que tu détestes ça.

Aomine regarda le psychologue. Il savait que très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dût et que, d'une certaine manière, Kuroko essayait de lui faire comprendre que c'était pas la bonne méthode pour n'être plus sous surveillance. Mais, putain, qu'est qu'il aimait ça ! Il adorait se battre, donner des coups, défoncer, tabasser. Il y avait trop de violence en lui et il avait besoin de la faire ressortir. La meilleure manière ? En se battant. Soudainement, il fut sortit de ses pensés par Kuroko :

\- Bon. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Au vu des trop nombreuses bagarres que tu as déclenché et des trop nombreuses personnes que tu as envoyé à l'hospital, et ceux, malgré tous les avertissements que nous t'avons donné, nous sommes obligés de te garder ici pendant plus de trois mois. Ou moins, si ton comportement s'adoucit.

\- QUOI ?! Tu déconnes là ? Je vais pas survivre comme ça moi ...!

\- Allez, c'est bon Aomine. Je vais tout faire pour t'aider à sortir au plus vite mais essaye de te montrer coopératif.

\- Oh putain !.. C'est trop kuroko ... Aaah ! Ils me font tous chier !

Le garçon venait de donner un grand coup de poing sur le bureau du psychologue et toutes les affaires se mirent à trembler. Il était furieux et sentit rapidement la colère brulait en lui. Là, tout de suite, il voulait casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le psychologue n'était cependant pas du tout impressionné. Lentement et, avec douceur, Kuroko posa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme et le carressa doucement avec son pouce en murmurant :

\- Calme toi Aomine.

Surprit par le contacte, le garçon releva brusquement la tête pour rencontrer les deux prunelles bleus et indéchiffrables du psychologue. Cette main posée sur son poignet avait, étrangement, le pouvoir de le calmer d'un coup. Kuroko lui sourit et retira sa main. Il se rendit compte que là ou il avait posé sa main, une drôle de chaleur l'enveloppait et, il se surprit d'être déçu de la voir partir si vite.

\- Bon, on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. Le principe est simple, je te dis un mot et tu dois me dire le premier mot qui te passe par l'esprit.

Aomine fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi encore ce truc débile ? Peu importe. Il hocha la tête et se réinstalla sur son fauteuil pendant que l'autre jeune homme rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit son stylos. Il griffonna quelque chose sur un cahier avant de relever les yeux vers son patient. Il lui demanda si il était prêt et comme Aomine répondit positivement il commença :

\- Famille ?

Le délinquant répondit aussitôt comme si c'était une évidence :

\- Aucune.

\- Père ?

\- Connard.

\- Sentiment ?

\- Haine.

Le psychologue releva un instant son regard vers son patient. Jamais Aomine n'avait accepter de parler de sa famille et Kuroko savait bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Maintenant, il était plus que persuadé que c'était sûrement, et comme souvent dans les cas comme Aomine, la source du mauvais comportement du garçon. Il décida de pousser un peu :

\- Couple ?

Là, Aomine resta silencieux un moment puis répondit, peu sure de lui :

\- Et bien ... euh ... Instable ?

\- Violence ?

\- Tout les jours.

\- Cri ?

\- Pleurs.

\- Dis moi Aomine-kun, est ce que ton père avait l'habitude d'être violent avec ta mère ?

Le basané regarda Kuroko les yeux ronds. Comment avait il réussit à savoir ça ? Juste avec ce stupide jeu de mot ? Néanmoins, son regard se couvra rapidement d'un voile de tristesse. Il n'aimait pas parler de cela car ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Comme les soirs où il ne pouvait pas dormir à cause des cris et des pleurs de sa mère, les moments où, quand son père avait trop bu, montait dans sa chambre en criant des choses incompréhensibles et en lui donnant une baffe avant de sortir, ça lui rappelait, en somme, tous ses cauchemars ... Il répondit d'une petite voix :

\- Il ... Il n'a jamais était très doux.

La manière dont Aomine évitait les mots : battre, violent, taper, indiquant au psychologue que le sujet était très sensible et qu'il valait mieux ne pas approfondir pour le moment. Il continua :

\- Sexualité ?

\- Compliqué.

\- Bonheur ?

\- Et bien ... euh ... Amitié, peut être.

\- Amitié ?

\- Pffff ... je sais pas ... Pas beaucoup. J'dirais, peut etre toi et ... D'autre ... Tu connais pas.

\- Amour ?

\- Non, juste sex.

Aomine lança un clin-d'oeil à Kuroko qui leva les yeux au ciel en ignorant le garçon.

\- Fille ?

\- Et mec. Tout me vas à moi.

Là, le jeu commença vraiment à l'amuser et il se rapprocha du bureau du psychologue qui soupira. Ce mec ne pouvait réellement pas se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant plus d'une minute ! Il écrivit tout de même les réponses sur un papier. On ne sait jamais tout peut être intéressant. Enfin ... Savoir que Aomine était un bisexuelle qui avait pour passe temps baise et combat n'était pas très utile ... Il continua :

\- Cheveux ?

\- Bleu.

\- Peau ?

\- Pale.

\- Taille ?

\- Petit.

\- Métier ?

\- Psychologue.

\- Aomine !

Le basané éclata de rire.

\- Quoi chéri ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kuroko enleva ses lunettes d'un geste agacé. Maintenant, il allait jouer à la manière du garçon puisque c'était que comme ça qu'il pouvait tirer quelque chose de lui. Il l'observa un moment. Leur visage était assez près étant donné qu'Aomine c'était penché sur le bureau et, il se surprit de déceler un brin d'intérêt sur le visage du délinquant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête lui encore ? Kuroko se pencha un peu plus et lui sourit d'un aire de défit. Leur visage était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres et il continua :

\- Lèvre ?

\- Embrasser.

\- Embrasser ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Prendre ?

\- Sur le bureau.

Un frisson parcouru le corps du plus petit et sa voix n'était maintenant plus qu'un souffle ardent. D'humeur taquine, kuroko se rapprocha encore plus et Aomine avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Oh putain ! C'est vrai qu'il se le ferai bien celui là ! D'ailleurs il y avait déjà penser pendant ses séances chez le psy car, oui, il était vraiment canon Kuroko. Son aire désintéressé, ses yeux bleus et intenses, son corps qui semblait si frêle et sa peau si blanche ... Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit glisser son souffle jusqu'à l'oreille du délinquant et murmura :

\- Désolé mon petit Aomine-kun mais ... je ne baise pas avec mes patients.

Les yeux de celui-ci devinrent ronds de surprise en entendant la vulgarité sortir de la bouche de son psy. C'était vraiment inhabituel mais ça lui allait parfaitement bien lui donnant un côté mauvais garçon. Le plus petit se recula alors sur son siège et envoya un regard mesquin vers Aomine. Il était satisfait de voir cette surprise sur le visage de son patient. Cela allait lui faire du bien à ce sale gosse de se faire fermer le clapet ! Maintenant, voyant que la discussion n'allait aboutir à rien et voulant passer à autre chose ayant trop de travail en retard il décida que la séance allait vite finir. Il reprit son stylos et s'apprêta à congédier le basané lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose toucher son pied.

Redressant la tête vivement par surprise, il croisa le regard intense du basané. Celui-ci remonta lentement son pied sur le mollet de Kuroko et entreprit de le caresser langoureusement. Le psy ne croyait tout de même pas que cela ne coutait rien de le provoquer de la sorte ? Le seul qui pouvait surprendre Aomine c'était lui-même. Son autre pied se posa sur le genou du plus petit et il lui écarta lentement les jambes pour aller caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Malgré le regard impassible de Kuroko, Aomine sentit le faible frisson qui parcouru le corps de l'autre jeune homme. Un sourire insolent prit place sur son visage et il répondit sans cesser ses caresses :

\- Ah ouais ?... Et ce Kagami ? Il peut te baiser librement lui ?

Tout en disant ces mots, son pied s'aventura plus loin pour toucher l'entrejambe du garçon bleuté. Un sursaut prit le psychologue qui venait de froncer les sourcils. Il passa ses mains sous le bureau dans l'espoir de stopper le pied aventureux de son patient qui avait commencé à lui caresser son début d'érection. Ses caresses était lentes et par moment, il appuyait plus sur toute la longueur de la bosse de Kuroko qui devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il n'allait pas faire ce plaisir à ce sale délinquant. Néanmoins, ses mains sur le pied d'Aomine suivaient plus le mouvement du basané que tentaient de l'arrêter. Tout tremblant, il murmura :

\- Il ... il ne me consulte pas ... Il ... Aaah ...

Le basané venait d'accéléré le mouvement de son pied et Kuroko était maintenant presque complètement avachi sur le bureau. Le spectacle que lui offrait le plus petit était vraiment un vrai régale pour Aomine. Ses halètements et son visage emplit de luxure lui donnait à présent réellement envie. De plus, il se mit à imaginer où pouvait se poser la main qui lui tenait vainement la cheville et un frisson le prit. Il murmura :

\- Dis ... Tu veux pas faire une exception pour moi ?... J'ai vraiment envie de te toucher là.

Ces seules mots auraient pu suffire à Kuroko pour se laisser fondre entre les bras musclés d'Aomine mais, merde ! Il avait aussi sa fierté ! Il lança un regard presque suppliant au basané et vint se frotter plus intensément au pied de celui-ci. Oui ... Pourquoi pas ?... Le délinquant était vraiment craquant et pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Kuroko aussi en avait envie mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser se faire dominer en poussant des petits gémissements de fillette. Contre son gré, il se recula avec difficulté et, contourna son bureau sans lâcher une seule fois des yeux la panthère qui se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation.

Kuroko faisait des gestes d'une grande lenteur pour faire languir son vis à vis et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur les cuisses fermes d'Aomine. Sa langue se faufila jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla gentiment. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de bassin qui fit se rencontrer leurs deux érections. A cause de ce geste, le plus petit gémit sans gène dans le creux de l'oreille de son patient. Celui-ci sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Depuis quand Kuroko était il aussi bandant ? Aussi sexy et entreprenant ? Le bleu murmura dans l'oreille du plus grand :

\- Vas y Daigi , vas y ... Touche moi maintenant ...

S'en fut trop pour le délinquant. Ses deux mains glissèrent des hanches de Kuroko jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa de plus en plus indécemment. Les halètements du petit et ses mains caressant son torse incitèrent Aomine à passer ses deux mains sous le pantalon de son futur amant. Rapidement, les habits devinrent des intrus indésirables mais leur position les empêchait de bouger. Aomine souleva alors Kuroko qui s'accrocha aux épaules du plus grand pour le poser sur le bureau. Les papiers volèrent et les stylos tombèrent par terre mais ils s'en foutaient. La seule chose qui n'allait pas c'était que leurs mouvements c'étaient stoppés.

Aomine se redressa pour dominer Kuroko de toute sa hauteur. Il avait très envie d'embrasser le garçon qui n'aimait pas du tout le regard dominant du plus jeune. Le psy remonta son genou entre les jambes de son patient qui laissa passé un gémissement rauque. Ses mains passèrent sous le T-chirt du basané et il alla caresser son torse tout en murmurant d'une voix envoutante :

\- Dis donc la panthère ... Tu crois comme même pas que je vais te laisser me baiser comme si j'étais une chienne en chaleur ?

Oh mon dieu ... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être vulgaire parfois le petit ! Un sourire arrogant prit place sur les lèvres d'Aomine qui répondit en s'approchant du visage de Kuroko :

\- Montre moi ton coté sauvage Tetsu ...

Et, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans la brusquerie. Comme s'ils avaient été privé pendant longtemps de leur bien le plus précieux. Il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leur bassin s'unirent et leur dos se cambrèrent aux possibles. Leur langues valsèrent et commencèrent un combat sans pitié qu'aucun des deux n'arrivaient à gagner. Leur T-shirt partirent en volé et Aomine dut stopper le baiser pour se diriger vers le cou de Kuroko qu'il suça pour le marquer le plus possible. Pendant ce temps celui-ci bougea son bassin pour faire se caresser leurs verges tendues. Oh mon dieu ! Aomine avait vraiment envie de lui.

Il descendit d'avantage sur la peau pâle, s'arrêtant sur les tétons avec lesquels il joua un moment les faisant tourner sur le bout de sa langue. Les mains de Kuroko étaient plongées dans ses cheveux l'intimant de descendre davantage. Un sourire victorieux déforma le visage du basané qui avait les oreilles emplient des gémissements érotics du plus petit. Il descendit plus bas et, tout en mordillant le nombril de son amant il lui retira son pantalon. Avec sa main, il donna une légère caresse au membre tendu du plus âgée qui se tordit de plaisir. De son autre main, il attrapa une des jambes de Kuroko et lui donna des baisers papillons à l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en faisant bien attention de s'arrêter à la garde de son sex.

Le souffle de Kuroko était maintenant complètement saccagé et le regard qu'il lança à Aomine donna envie à celui-ci de s'enfoncer directement dans le corps frêle de son amant. Mais il voulait jouer encore un peu et donna un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son membre. En même temps, il lui caressa les bourses et un tremblement envahit le corps en dessous de lui. Alors, kuroko intima d'une voix rogue :

\- Putain Daiki ... Suce moi !

Celui-ci lui répondit dans un rire sombre :

\- A tes ordres, princesse.

Et il prit en bouche le membre dur de Kuroko qui poussa un gémissement de contentement. Aomine savait très bien jouer avec sa langue et il commença par de lents allées et venues sur la verge de son vis à vis. Parfois, il s'attardait sur son gland en le léchant ou en lui faisant caresser l'intérieur de sa joue, d'autre fois, il essayait de prendre le plus profondément possible son sex qu'il pouvait sentir trembler dans sa gorge. Kuroko en perdait la raison c'était trop bon et jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'il prendrait son pied avec Aomine. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, jamais penser à lui de cette façon mais, maintenant, il en était sure, il ne pourrait pas oublier.

\- Aah ! Nnn ...

Il ne put retenir ce gémissement lorsqu'il sentit son gland buter dans le fond de la gorge du basané. Oh putain ...! Si il continuait comme ça, c'était sur, il allait venir ! Son partenaire dût s'en rendre compte car il stoppa ses mouvements et dégagea sa verge de sa bouche. Il remonta vers le visage de Kuroko et ils l'embrassèrent plus passionnément. Quand leurs bouches se quittèrent, Aomine ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te baise comme une chienne en chaleur ?

\- La ferme. Lèche moi ça plutôt que de parler pour ne rien dire.

Et Kuroko lui présenta ses deux doigts. Aomine suspicieux, jeta un coup d'oeil au plus agée avant de prendre en bouche les doigts de son amant. Il les lécha comme il avait léché son sex et y laissa le plus de salive possible sans lâcher une seconde le regard bleuté de Kuroko. Celui-ci lui lança avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

\- C'est bien, bon garçon.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire stopper net Aomine dans son action.

\- Toi ! tu vas voi...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tellement la vision que lui offrait Kuroko était indécente. Il était allongé sur le bureau deux doigts dans sa bouche et les deux autres entre ses fesses en se tortillant pour se pénétrer plus profondément. Le bas ventre d'Aomine était maintenant en feu. Il resta un moment à l'observer gémir et rajouter un troisième doigts avant de se jeter sur lui. Sans attendre d'avantage, il présenta son sex à l'entrée de Kuroko et s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur. Le psy gémit de douleur. Aomine était épais de partout ...

Par petite poussée, il parvint à s'enfoncer entièrement et quand la garde de son membre buta contre les fesses de Kuroko, il s'arrêta un instant. Ouaa. C'était trop bon. Tellement chaud et serré ... Il dut lutter de toute ses forces pour laisser le temps au plus petit de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quand il considéra qu'il avait assez attendu, il commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord, savourant chaque frottement, chaque sensation, puis de plus en plus vite. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Kuroko qui était maintenant noyé dans un trop plein de plaisir.

\- Nnn ...

Aomine grognait lui aussi de plaisir et sortit d'un coup de l'entre chaud du psy. Kuroko faillit protester lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui enlevait la cause de son plaisir mais d'un deuxième coup rude, Aomine le remplissait de nouveau. C'était maintenant des coups de boutoir que donnait le basané et le bureau vibrait à chaque impulsions. D'ailleurs la pièce entière était remplit de cris et de gémissements.

\- Plus .. Aaah, Ah ... Vite .. Aaann ... Plus vite !

Aomine ne put qu'obéir et s'agrippa fermement à une des jambes de Kuroko pour approfondir la pénétration. Celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant sur le côté, s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas bouger dans tout les sens tellement les coups de hanches d'Aomine étaient puissants. Il sentait sa jouissant proche et sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers son membre tendu pour le pomper à la même vitesse que les coups de reins du délinquant. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant et il grogna de nouveau :

\- Plus vite Daiki !...

\- C'est déjà .. Nnh ...

Trop concentré sur ses mouvements, le basané ne finissait même pas sa phrase et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'accéléré le rythme. Il était vraiment gourmand celui-là ! Il voulu le retourner complètement mais Kuroko l'en empêcha. Se faire prendre par derrière ? Non. Ce qui valu un grognement de mécontentement de la part d'Aomine qui se raccrocha à ses hanches plus sauvagement encore. Plus profondément, plus rapidement, plus intensément ... Il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins de plus pour faire jouir Kuroko. La vue du plus petit, le ventre recouvert de sperme, le souffle haletant et les mouvements de son sex entre les fesses de celui-ci eurent aussi raison d'Aomine qui ne put s'empêcher de se déverser dans le garçon.

Dans un rauque de plaisir, il se répandit à l'intérieur de Kuroko qui en trembla avant de s'affalait sur son frêle corps. Leurs souffles étaient saccagés, leurs peaux transpirantes et marquées et ils avaient l'impression d'être complètement vidé. Lentement, Aomine se retira et s'étala juste à côté de Kuroko en faisant tombé les quelques pauvres affaires qui avaient survécu à l'accouplement sauvage. Aussitôt, le plus petit sentit le sperme du basané coulait entre ses cuisses et cela le fit un peu se contracté. Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir violemment. Ce mec était l'incarnation du pêché absolu !

Oh putain ! Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Ouaou ! Un truc de sure, Aomine n'était pas prêt de l'oublier ! Certainement pas ! Il se redressa lentement, quand il eut reprit son souffle, pour venir embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Kuroko qui le regardait avec surprise. Celui-ci savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un geste anodin ou une marque d'affection de la part du basané. Il fronça les sourcils et il demanda la voix un peu cassée d'avoir trop gémit :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Aomine ?

\- Je préfère Daiki.

Le psy ne répondit pas ni à ce qu'il venait de dire, ni aux sourire insolent qu'il lui offrait et, Aomine continua :

\- Ca te dis qu'on remette ça ? C'était vraiment trop bon ...

Kuroko regarda le délinquant dans les yeux et soupira. Punaise ... Qu'est qu'il avait foutu ? Mais rapidement il repensa au plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. Oui, c'était une bonne partie de jambe en l'aire qu'ils venaient de se faire ! Le plus petit se redressa aussi et plaça sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis. Comme toute réponse, il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa à son tour Aomine. Le baisé dura un moment, doux et sincère. Leurs langues se caressèrent gentiment et leurs lèvres se marièrent à la perfection. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**


End file.
